Daisy
by weirdpurplebookworm
Summary: Take a peek at the Corbett household, where little Daisy Corbett brings laughter and joy to those around her, surrounded as she is by friends and family. AU oneshot.


**A/N** - Just a small oneshot to brighten up your day. Leo and Kendrix, to this day, remain one of my most cherished ships, and this little plot bunny would not leave me alone. That's the unfortunate after effect of rewatching all the episodes, I'm afraid! Enjoy!

* * *

**DAISY**

"Kendrix?" Leo called as he entered their two-storey home. "Honey, I'm home," he called out again, reveling in the warm feeling that rushed through him every time he said that. For the past two weeks, the two of them had been very busy and had barely anytime to spend together. Commanding an entire Fugitive task Force was no joke and Kendrix's pregnancy had not gotten her out of her odd hours at the lab either. Such was the work of the Head Scientist and the Lieutenant Commander and he was missing their time alone together.

"Our bedroom, Leo," Kendrix's voice floated down to him. The strange undertone to her voice had him concerned as he hurried up the winding stairs to meet her.

Her back was turned to him, as he entered, facing the mirror, dressed in a pink, silky robe, her long hair tumbling down her back in golden swirls. Relaxing when he saw that she was in no eminent danger, he started toward her, when her deep, dark eyes, met his own in the mirror.

And, in that second, he was blown away by the sheer intensity of her gaze. There was strange sparkle in her eyes, an unearthly glow to her entire countenance that he had seen never before.

He moved towards her slowly, every step, every foot increasing the sudden, strange tension in the room, his eyes never leaving her deep orbs in the mirror.

A minute, an eternity later, he was behind her. Although his arms were itching to wrap around her, he kept them at his sides, simply hovering close to her, heart soaring as he observed her shiver in reaction to him.

"Hi," he whispered huskily into her ear. She smiled at him in the mirror, positively radiant and he suddenly found that his heart was racing.

"What's up?" he asked softly.

The smile on her face intensified and turned around to face him. Taking his hand, she placed his palm on her cheek, cuddling into it, closing her eyes and sighing quietly. He smiled, and stroked her cheek, loving the feel of her soft skin against his coarse fingers.

"Ken?" he whispered tenderly. "Wanna tell me what you were doing?"

She sighed again, opening her eyes. Not letting go of his hand, she raised her other arm to untie the sash of her robe, leaving it open. Noticing that she was wearing nothing but her undergarments beneath it, he grinned saucily at her, but she didn't say anything, instead moving his hand her stomach.

Leo froze as his hand came into contact with the soft skin of her belly. There, hidden by the sheer material of the silk robe, invisible unless one looked for it, was the smallest and the softest of protrusions. _Kendrix had a baby bump._

"Surprise, Leo," she said quietly, and he looked at her, wonder emanating from his eyes.

Not replying, he went down on his knees so that he was now face to face with his wife's belly. His heart thudding, face alight with awe, he moved forward, pressing his lips to the small bump, kissing both his wife and child at the same time. Pulling back, he stroked it slightly, eyes suspiciously moist, even as he wondered at the sheer miracle of the little spark of life that he and Kendrix had created – half of him, half of her and everything in between. Moving forward once again, he rested his forehead on her belly, and she raked her hand through his dark, messy hair.

"Hi, baby," he whispered. "It's me, your papa. I love you, sweetheart." Such simple words, yet they carried such a deep, heartfelt affection.

He kissed the bump once more and pulled back, standing up. Kendrix smiled softly at him and he kissed her exuberantly, winding his arms around her, bringing her close to him. He had known, of course, that he had a child on the way, but now…now, it was real, it was sinking in. and it was a wonder unto itself.

"We're having a baby," he murmured against her lips. "A baby."

"Yes we are, love," she whispered back, leaning into the warmth of his embrace. "Yes we are."

Without warning, he pulled back, bent down and picked her up bridal style, twirling her around. She shrieked, burying her face into his strong chest, threatening dire harm if he dared drop her.

"Leo!" she cried. "You put me down this instant!"

Grinning, he did as she asked, holding onto her tightly, knowing she would be dizzy. She clutched at him, trying to calm her racing heart, when he lifted her up once again, gently this time, and walked over to the bed, setting her down between the soft pillows.

A moment later, he joined her, getting rid of his jacket and shirt, and she smiled up at him as she lay there. Moving over a little, she settled her head on his shoulder and he wrapped an arm around her waist, hand instinctively stroking her bump. Her fingers laced with his over his now bare chest and she gave a quietly content sigh as he tucked her hair below his chin.

"Thank you," he whispered softly. She didn't reply and the soft sound of her deep breathing told him that she had fallen asleep.

A tender smile overtaking his handsome face, he lowered his head to drop a kiss on her golden hair.

"I love you," he said quietly into her hair and then settled back against the pillows, closing his eyes and following his wife into slumberland.

xxx

"Aaaaahhhhh!"

Kendrix's scream sliced through the air, as Leo tried not to wince. She was panting, clutching at his hand hard enough that it was now beginning to hurt. Sixteen hours of labor was taking its toll on her.

"Come on, Mrs. Corbett," the doctor encouraged. "One more big push, and we're done. Push, that's a good girl."

Pain ripped through Kendrix, harsh and hot, and she grit her teeth, crushing her husband's hand, who winced this time. Sweat slid down her forehead, but she paid it no mind; neither did she notice when her husband wiped it away with a tissue.

And then, with one last scream, she felt a beautiful release of pressure, bringing with it a sudden relief from the mind-numbing ache of labor.

Letting out a sigh, she leaned back against the fluffy pillows, feeling as relieved as she was tired. Her eyes met the deep blue ones of her husband's when the softest, most beautiful sound she'd ever heard broke through the sudden silence in the room – a baby's cry.

Her heart filled with a sudden exuberance, she squeezed her husband's hand once again, gently. He smiled softly at her, stroking her sweat-matted hair.

"You were amazing, Ken," he whispered quietly.

"Here she is!" the doctor announced. "Would Daddy like to cut the cord?"

Leo nodded, an unprecedented smile overtaking his handsome face.

Several minutes later, a nurse appeared, holding a pink bundle in her arms. "I believe this is yours," she said smiling, and handed the bundle to the tired but elated mother.

Kendrix's arms wrapped around the newborn gently, as she beheld the small, beautiful face of her daughter for the first time. Her little eyes were wide open, bright and blue, same as her father's, and her tiny fists up in the air as she began to cry, the sound more of a mewl.

"She's so very precious, Leo," she said softly to her husband, who leaned over to stroke his daughter's cheek with his index finger.

"She's a daisy," Leo replied, as his wife tried to quiet down the crying infant. "And I think she's hungry."

Once the baby had latched onto her mother and was nursing quietly, Kendrix turned to her husband, who was watching her, a tender expression on his face.

"Daisy?" she queried.

He looked at the infant in his wife's arms, as she stroked the very soft, very golden tuft of her daughter's hair and turned back to his wife, a happy, almost delirious grin on his face.

"Daisy," he affirmed.

She smiled happily, leaning back as Leo moved forward to drop a kiss on her forehead. Daisy began to squirm in her arms, letting her know that she was full, and Kendrix handed her over to Leo, who took her, his face filled with awe, for he was now holding the most beautiful, most fragile being known to man – his little girl.

A yawn escaped Kendrix and he smiled at her. "Go to sleep, love," he urged. "I'll look after Daisy."

"I know you will, Leo," her tone was sleepy, but her words were nonetheless filled with belief and he felt a fierce pride swell up within him.

Within moments, she was asleep, her golden hair fanned out behind her on the pillow. Leo looked down at his daughter, eyes suspiciously moist.

"Come on, baby girl," he whispered. "Let's leave your Mommy to rest and go meet the rest of your family."

xxx

"Kendrix?"

Leo's panicked call had her hurry down the stairs, even as she held her six-month old daughter closer to her chest. Daisy gurgled happily, her face buried in the pale skin of her mother's neck.

"Kendrix!"

The urgency in his voice frightened her, and she rushed to him, her heart beating fast at the wild look in his blue eyes. She had seen such fear only once, a time she never she wanted a repeat of – her death.

His troubled expression vanished as he saw his wife and daughter, and he pulled her into his embrace, wrapping his other arm around Daisy. Burying his face in her shoulder, he inhaled the scent that was inherently Kendrix. She wrapped her free arm around his torso, providing him with the sanctuary he needed, while the terror slowly abated and drained away from him. He kissed her neck, and then kissed her again, for he could not help himself.

"_Leo_."

Her soft, worried whisper had him reluctantly pull apart and he bent down to kiss Daisy's cheek. The six-moth old let out a tiny shriek and her small palm made contact with her father's cheek, who smiled and took her into his strong arms.

"You're okay." The hoarse whisper left him in a rush of air as he let out his breath, literally.

"What happened?"

Kendrix's light touch drew his attention back to her and he shook his head wordlessly, pulling her back to him. She seemed to understand, and did not question him further, instead maneuvering him towards the couch. He sank back into the cushions thankfully, content to simply hold his girls close to him. Neither of them spoke for a while, and the only sounds that broke the silence were the happy gurgles and giggles of Daisy, as she amused herself with her father's shirt.

"There…there was an incident today…"

Leo's voice was soft, broken. Kendrix leaned into him, moving her hand up to his nape, gently kneading the muscles there, trying to rid him of some of the tension.

"What happened, love?"

He turned stricken eyes to her, and she noted the way his grip on Daisy tightened.

"The bastard…he… he was killing little girls…kids…barely older than _ten_."

The rage on his face was not directed toward her, but it terrified her nonetheless.

"Oh Leo," she sighed, and leaned up to kiss him.

"I caught him. I had him trapped. He threatened me, Ken. He swore to come after me… to get _you_…to get _Daisy_… and he tried to escape…I had no choice… I…"

Kendrix remained silent, knowing there were no mere words she could offer as comfort. Killing was part of the job description, and came with the territory. But to take a life was no joke. It was not a decision one made lightly, not a choice that could be reversed. It saved lives, but you had to live with the knowledge of having taken away a life, no matter that it was the life of one who would have killed you and those dear to you otherwise.

"I love you, Leo," she whispered tenderly, and burrowed into his side, trying to give him what solace she could. He did not answer, but held her to him, and they stayed side by side, till their daughter tired herself to sleep in her father's arms.

xxx

"…eight, nine and ten! Ready or not, here I come!"

Daisy giggled, waddling backward, peering from beneath the table. Uncle Mike would not find her, oh no, he wouldn't! Daddy was best at that, but Daddy and Mommy were busy. She was confident they would not find her.

"Gotcha!"

The little squeal indicated that her cousin Adrian had been caught. Now it was only her!

"Daisy?" she held back a giggle as Uncle Mike sing-songed her name. "C'mon, honey! Where are you?"

He gave a theatric sigh, flopping down on the couch before the table under which she was hiding. "I give up! Come one out, Day! You win!"

"I always do, Uncle Mike!" she chirped, jumping out from her hiding place. Mike grinned at her, and Adrian, who was sitting on his father's lap, clapped.

"Day beated Daddy!"

"Yes, she did, buddy!"

She whirled around at the sound of her own father's voice, and before she knew it, she was being lifted high into the air. She squealed loudly, laughing, as he threw her up and caught her in his strong arms. Giggling, she buried her face in his shirt and he hugged her back tightly.

"She's such a Daddy's little girl," Maya sounded amused, and Kendrix grinned back at her best friend.

"Thanks for pointing that out, Captain Obvious," Damon said sarcastically. Maya rolled her eyes. Shooting Damon a glare, she moved toward the couch and plucked her son from her husband's lap, settling him on her hip.

"Cake's ready, people!"

Karone's enthusiastic call had them all turning towards the kitchen where she was adding the final touch to the said confectionary, along with Kai. They barely saw her nowadays, ever since she had left with Zhane to tour the galaxy and help those in need of it. She had flown to Mirinoi specifically for the occasion, having barely made it time.

"C'mon, Day, make a wish and blow out the candles!" Damon said, lifting up the birthday girl. She grinned at him, her cornflower blue eyes sparkling.

"Light them up, first, Uncle Damon," she said, pointing to the seven candles placed strategically over the cake's surface to form the number seven.

He smiled sheepishly, while the others roared with laughter. Kendrix shushed them, before lighting each candle one by one, the smile on her face growing seven times as brighter as she lit the last one. Or so Leo thought. Grinning to himself at his sudden sentimentality, Leo plucked his daughter from Damon's arms, and kissed her cheek.

"Make a wish, Day," he said softly. She smiled at him, and motioned for her mother to come closer. Kendrix obliged her, and took her hand in her own, entwining their fingers together. Daisy took Leo's hand in her other, and twined fingers with him too, so that they now formed a living chain. Smiling widely, she closed her eyes.

Taking a deep breath, she opened her eyes, and then blew hard. The tiny flames dancing atop the seven candles blinked out of existence in unison, and everyone clapped.

"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Daisy!"

The song filled her with joy, as she picked up the knife. Kendrix's hand closed over hers, and Leo's over his wife's and the three of them cut the cake.

A loud click reverberated as a flash blinded the new-seven year old. A grinning Mike held the camera in his hand, and lifted it up again as Daisy held up a small piece of cake to her mother. Kendrix bit into it, and then it was Leo's turn.

The cake slowly made its way to each member of the family, and soon enough, it was over. Presents were distributed freely, and Daisy found that her favorite was the small daisy pendant her parents had given her. The flower that was her namesake dangled from her neck, glinting in the light.

That night, when all the gifts had been put away, and her father tucked her into bed, she closed her eyes, and repeated her wish in her mind. Leo watched quietly as she put her hands together, as though saying a prayer, and smiled tenderly, bending down to kiss her forehead, before straightening up. Kendrix was watching from the doorway, and he walked to her, kissing her softly.

"Thank you," he said quietly. She did not need an explanation, and smiled up at him.

_I wish that all of us will be together always._

* * *

**A/N** - Ideas are very welcome! And so are reviews!


End file.
